Raye Thorn's BDay Present
by Tsukuyomi666
Summary: Author: Yea, I was bored so I made a lemon. Sorry if it isn't good, I did mah best. Raye Thorn didn't expect this birthday present! Of course, her husband would expect it! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DAMIEN THORN OR PAVEL CHEKOV!


Raye sighed. She missed her husband, she never really minded, but tonight was different. It was her birthday, her 16th. Her husband, Damien Thorn, was the same age, although he was older. He was born June 6th, she was born August 19th, today. "_Why must he be away? Why?…_"

She thought why he would do this, hot tears streaming down her face. She stopped. "_Wait…He might be getting me a gift…but this late?…_" She stared at her wall, sitting on the bed, tired from pacing so much. She laid her head on her pillow, burying her face. Suddenly, the door opened, filling the room with yellow light. Raye didn't turn. She looked away from the wall, looking out the window…a starry sky complimented by a full moon. Footsteps, multiple footsteps followed, then creaking of the mattress underneath her. Her breathing picked up, then strong, warm arms caressed her waist, moving her back closer to them. Soft lips touched her cheek, then to her mouth. After a minute or two, they broke apart.

"Damien…," she turned to face her lover. Wrapping her arms around his neck, into another searing kiss. She broke away from the feel of a hot mouth on her neck, only it wasn't Damien, it was someone else. "Wha-?"

She turned to see bright blue eyes. "Pavel Andreievich Chekov…," she smiled at the 17 year old. "Hi to you too…"

"But why?"

"I love you, you are so adorable, and funny, and-" He was cut off by her soft lips touching his.

"I know, I feel the same for you."

"Really?"

"Yea," she breathed before attacking his neck. "Ahh…"

"_Her lips are so soft…caressing and warm…yet, her touch is so…electrifying._"

"Oh, Raye…"

"Pavel."

"Raye!"

"Pavel!"

She broke away from him and turned to Damien. She removed his shirt, reveling his bare, muscular chest. She licked one of his nipples.

"Raye…this is…so…hot…"

"Please, Damien…let Chekov take my shirt off and whatnot."

"Ok…," Damien moaned as Raye licked various parts of his chest. Chekov tore her shirt off and unhooked her bra. He started to unbutton her bellbottoms, when Raye cried, "Damien! Please!"

Damien forced a hickey on her neck as she moaned at the feel of Chekov's hands pulling her boy short underwear, then rubbing her v-area.

"Pavel…"

Damien moved to her breasts, licking them, nibbling on them like a hungry baby. Chekov resumed, rubbing whatever was free.

"Damien! More! More!," she pleaded to her lover. "Chekov, please if you mind…a little privacy? She'll call you when I'm done with her present."

"Aye, Commander," he replied to Damien as he left the room. Damien removed his pants as well as his boxers. "Please Damien…more!," his lover pleaded.

"I can't promise this is going to hurt, but this is why I'm here. I love you, Raye Thorn."

"I love you too, Damien Thorn.," she smiled before kissing his cheek. He entered her, almost violently. Raye winced in pain as Damien kissed her tears away. "It's ok, I'm here…I'm here."

"I'm ok, really."

"Maybe I should pull out-"

"NOOO!," she screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please…continue…"

He resumed thrusting in her, coming close to his climax minuets later. Raye was close too, moaning her lover's name over and over again. "DAMIEN!! OOOHH! MORE!! PLEASE, MORE!!! AHH!!!"

He thrusted harder in her, faster, deeper. "RAYE!! OH GOD!! I'M GONNA-"

"DAMIEN!!! I'M GONNA-"

They both came, Damien falling on her, both breathing hard. "Amazing…," breathed Raye.

"I love you so much, Damien…Thank you…"

"Your welcome, Darling. I'll see you in the morning. Just call when Chekov's done, okay?"

"Anything for you."

They kissed each other goodnight. He pulled out of her, taking his boxers and his shirt heading out the door.

"Hey, Damien! You have a nice ass, sexy!," She blushed when he walked out the door. He blushed.

"CHEKOV!!! YOUR TURN!!!," yelled Damien as he walked down the stairs, putting his shirt on. Chekov went up the stairs, into her room. Keeping his eyes on her, he came forward. He leaned on top of her. "Hi…," he said, staring at her true beauty.

"Hey…"

"Oh, you're so adorable," he smiled and kissed her cheek, he moved to her mouth and leaned onto his elbow over her. The stars out the window set the scene for a perfect birthday present with a friend mood. His kisses deepen and she leaned up to him, and as he laid back down she straddled on him to unbuckle his pants. "What? Not my shirt?"

"Do it yourself!," She teased, kissing his lips as she slipped his pants off. He took his shirt off and rubbed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, but-"

"Freddy, didn't he say that you can have up to 13 husbands because of the grandchildren?"

"Yea, but you wouldn't be interested. Jack's 1, Kankuro's 2, Damien's 3, Deidara's 4, would you really want to be husband number 5?"

He chuckled slightly, "Oh, of course Raye…This is kinda cheesy but, will you become Mrs. Pavel Andreievich Chekov?"

She blushed, "Yes, yes I would!" She pulled his boxers down and made him enter her. He moaned her name with each landing she made. Over and over again, she made him feel like he had found heaven on earth, for her, Hell. Minutes later they climaxed, Raye falling on his right side. He touched her cheek again. "You're really good, you know that?"

"Not bad yourself."

Damien walked in, landing on the bed, next to Raye, so Chekov was on her left, and Damien on her right, so she was in the middle.

"Thanks guys," she said, "This was the best birthday present…ever!"

"Your welcome darling," Damien said, falling asleep.

"Anything for you, Raye," Chekov replied , falling asleep also.

They didn't need to say anything more, because the reply would remain the same, "I love you guys, good night."


End file.
